


Halloween Always Has Its Perks.

by godzillais



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, FTM Genesis, Halloween, M/M, Main Zack/Squall, Multi, Out of Character, POV Zack Fair, nonbinary Cloud, pregnant Cloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 21:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godzillais/pseuds/godzillais
Summary: Continuation of last years "Working Late Doesn't Always Have Its Perks"... Now with more people and some non-explicit sex.





	Halloween Always Has Its Perks.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! I know this is an odd pairing but someones got to love it? I might write more in this AU because I love??? Catch me on Twitter @elifigures :)

A year had passed since the last Halloween, and Squall was still stuck at the same job. 

Despite this, Zack had made sure that Squall had taken the night off. No on-call shift, no work. Just a nice night to be home and relax. 

Sure their family had gotten a tad bit bigger since the year had passed. Adding another trio to their trio made sure their home was packed for the special night they had planned. 

Still, Zack was more than interested in getting Squall and Cloud alone for the night to try out the sexy costumes and to pour some chocolate on Squall.

So while Sephiroth lazed on the couch, Squall's head in his lap Zack thought of a plan. Cloud was already half-asleep pressed closely to Genesis’ side, dressed in a tee-shirt and oversized pants, but still looking sexy as ever. 

The plan started with Cloud. 

“Uh, Cloud, can I talk to you?” Zack asked causing Sephiroth and Cloud to look at him questioningly.

Cloud raised their eyebrow and nodded standing up slowly. Zack walked them into the kitchen and leaned down to whisper in their ear. “Want to try again?” 

Cloud looked up at the silly man, “Zack I’m already preganant...there is no trying again.” 

Zack rolled his eyes, “No! Like last Halloween, I have the costumes ready and everything.” 

Cloud’s face looked like they had eaten something sour. “Oh? Uh, I’m much too tired Zack. I’ve been handing out candy all night.” Zack’s face fell crestfallen and Cloud leaned up to kiss his lips. “Ask Seph or Gen?” Cloud suggested with a wink when they pulled away.

Zack sighed as Cloud moved away to the kitchen where Angeal was making some food. His eyes soon narrowed on his next target though, Genesis. 

Squall and Genesis were close. They shared a bond over silly things like their dogs Pal and Anu, and how cute Cloud’s belly looked with baby Zack inside. 

While Sephiroth and Squall were also super close, it was well known that Squall had an urge to get the only other DFAB person in their group pregnant. Unfortunately for Squall and Genesis, work had left them with little to try. 

So maybe it would work out tonight? Zack thought with a sly grin crossing his face. Sure that was a little awkward for Zack to be included in but hey, it was worth a shot.

Zack walked over to Genesis and mumbled his plan in the other man's ear. 

Genesis blushed and shook his head. “No thanks, Zack… I’m not in the mood.” Genesis pushed the black-haired man away before he could pout and was back nose deep into his copy of Frankensteins Monster. 

That left Sephiroth (since Angeal wouldn’t leave the cooking, especially not for sex). Sephiroth was a hard egg to crack though. Usually, he wasn’t in the mood and when he was he told you. 

Zack walks over to Sephiroth and is instantly shot down by the shake of his head. “Not in the mood Zack.” 

Zack sighs and pouts and Squall looks up from where he’s scrolling on his phone, “Are you wanting sex?” 

Bitting his lower lip Zack nods causing a wolf-like grin to spread across Squalls tan face. “I’ll help you.” 

When they get to their shared bedroom Squall hugs him and kisses him gently. “What's up?” 

Zack smiles, “I wanted to impress you like last Halloween but no one was down to be the angel.” He whines as Squall starts nibbling down his neck.

Squall snorts, “That’s rude of them.” Zack whines again as Squall bites a particularly sensitive spot. Zack is now to concerned about how he’s being turned into butter by the younger man to care about much of anything else. 

“We’ll have to make them regret their decision huh Puppy?” Squall asks trailing a hand down Zacks chest.

Zack nods, “Yeah we will.” 

Later, dinner is slowly burning on the stove as the sounds of moans and whimpers fill the house. Cloud rolls their eyes at the other men crowded around the doorway listening to the sounds of bed frame being slammed against the wall. 

“Ridiculous.” They mumble popping a piece of candy into their mouth.


End file.
